This application is directed to a method for minimizing oxidative discoloration of a chemical compound such as a monomer during shipping, storing, and/or aging. “Oxidative discoloration” refers to the discoloration of a chemical compound or other material due to exposure to an oxidant. In this particular case, the oxidant is oxygen as found in air. The discoloration of chemical compounds and other materials due to storage and/or exposure to air has been observed and mechanistic explanations for the process are available. In addition, the degree of yellowing can be quantified according to available methods, which include visual comparison against known standards, such as provided by the APHA yellow color index. For example, upon shipping, storing, and/or aging under ambient conditions (that is, in air), the monomer 2,6-dimethyl phenol (CAS Reg. No. 576-26-1 (“2,6-xylenol”), which is generally white or colorless, discolors to a yellow color, rendering it less desirable for further processing. Thus, there is a need for a method that minimizes discoloration of a monomer during shipping, storing, and/or aging.